


K2 valentine’s day

by yuzukiyukari



Category: South Park
Genre: Confessions, Embarrassment, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, it sfw tho, sex is sort of hinted in the end, they are in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzukiyukari/pseuds/yuzukiyukari
Summary: Kenny confesses his love to Kyle
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 6





	K2 valentine’s day

Today is Valentine’s day I typically dread this day but today I wanna change that I’m gonna ask out that boy, that boy I love not just any boy Kyle Broflovski. Me and Kyle have been friends for years now and I have been crushing on him ever since I saw him, he made me realize I wasn’t 100% straight. I could go on hours and hours about why I love Kyle but I’ve done that a million times now I need to focus on preparing for today. I feel really bad that I wasn’t able to buy those huge teddy bears or big bouquet of flowers but at least I was able to get something now that I have a job I can buy some things now. I bought the smallest the most shit heart full of chocolates i’m kind of embarrassed but knowing Kyle I don’t think he will get mad at me. I even wrote a note for him just in case i’m unable to tell him my feelings into words but I think I can do it I hope I can do it and he better say yes or i’ll be really really sad.  
*a tiny timeskip*  
I walk to the bus stop i’m the first person there. I’m starting to get a little nervous because what if Kyle isn’t gay I know he’s liked some girls in the past but what if I change that and make him bi. I see Cartman walking up to me I hide my chocolates for Kyle.  
“WHAT YOU HIDING POOR BOY”  
“Nothing”  
“Did you steal some money so you can pay for your parents bills again”  
“Shut up”  
“Well what are you hiding from me”  
Cartman reaches into my backpack. Fuck.  
“S-stop”  
I pull his arm out of my backpack very aggressively.  
“What you hiding meth to sell”  
“No Cartman now fuck off”  
While me and Cartman are fighting I can see Kyle and Stan walking towards us.  
God Kyle is so beautiful he looks so amazing every morning.  
“Hey guys”  
Kyle cheerfully says to us while waving.  
“Hey dudes”  
Stan greets us.  
Me and Cartman both say hi back.  
“This poor cuck is hiding something from me”  
Cartman angrily says pointing at me.  
“I’m not hiding anything I swear”  
“Then why did you pull my hand away from your bag”  
“Cause you probably was gonna steal something”  
“Why would I wanna rob someone as poor as you”  
“Then why the fuck do you wanna know what i’m hiding”  
Shit I just admitted that i’m hiding something.  
Cartman points at me and starts laughing.  
“AHA so you are hiding something”  
“It probably some porn mags knowing Kenny”  
Kyle laughs.  
“Look i’m not hiding anything too important I promise, it’s just a little.... embarrassing”  
God I have said too much at this point we need to drop this conversation.  
“Oh hey the bus is here”  
Stan announces to us. We go on the bus and go to school. I really need to confess to Kyle soon but where why didn’t I plan this part out fuck. I get to class i’m shaking a lot i’m starting to look like Tweek. My mind keeps racing what if he says no what if he says yes what if... I need to stop worrying class is almost over then it’s lunch and that’s when i’ll do it. The bell rings I walk to lunch get my shit and sit down with my friends.  
“So Kenny are you gonna show what you were hiding this morning or are you gonna be gay like Kyle”  
“Hey!”  
Kyle yells at Cartman.  
“Yes I am actually”  
Well I can’t back down now.  
“We’ll show us Kenny”  
Stan looks eagerly at me. I grab my bag and open it up to get the chocolates.  
“Um it’s actually something for Kyle”  
Well now I really can’t back down.  
“O-oh really”  
Kyle blushes.  
“See Kyle is gay”  
“Shut up Cartman”  
I take a deep breathe and hold out the chocolates to him.  
“K-kyle be my boyfriend”  
I look away due to being embarrassed.  
“Dude”  
Stan says in awe.  
“KENNY IS A HOMO TOO HA HA”  
Cartman laughs at me.  
“I um jeez Kenny I didn’t know you liked me like that I don’t know what to say”  
Fuck he’s gonna say no isn’t he.  
“Um it’s totally fine if you don’t you’re probably straight anyways”  
I hide my face in my hood.  
“N-no Kenny I actually want to be y-your boyfriend”  
Wait he... he wants to be my boyfriend. I jump in excitement.  
“Y-you do”  
I say with an extremely red face and red eyes since I was about to cry at that moment.  
“Yes dude”  
“I can’t believe it I thought you would say no cause you were gonna say you weren’t into dudes”  
“I always had a l-little crush on you”  
Kyle’s face turns red just like his fluffy hair.  
“M-me too”  
And of course during this cute moment me and Kyle are having Cartman has to interrupt us.  
“CAN YOU GUYS GO BE GAY SOMEWHERE ELSE YOUR GETTING YOUR GAY-NESS ON MY FOOD”  
“SHUT UP CARTMAN”  
Me and Kyle say at the same time.  
“Uh Kenny you wanna go somewhere else away from Cartman”  
“Uh sure”  
“Sorry Stan just keep him entertained”  
Stan looks at Kyle with a pissed look. Me and Kyle walk to the back of the school where no one could see us. Kyle put his arms around.  
“I can’t believe that you like me as well i’m so happy”  
Kyle says while giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I get dizzy the cutest boy in this school just kissed me... no my boyfriend kissed me, also known as the cutest boy in the world. I stand there stunned because of Kyle giving me a quick kiss.  
“Um Kenny you alright did I go to fast”  
Kyle asks me.  
“N-no”  
I lift Kyle’s chin up and lean in closer to his face almost about to kiss him.  
“You aren’t going fast enough~”  
I kiss him on the lips. I can feel Kyle’s face heating up.  
“Um thanks for the chocolates by the way”  
“You’re welcome i’m sorry it’s quite small”  
“N-no it’s perfectly fine”  
“Trust me I have a bigger and better gift if you want it that I can give in your room~”  
Kyle’s face goes extremely red.  
“K-kenny d-don’t say things like that”  
Kyle hides his red face in my chest.  
“Man I have never seen you get so flustered so easily”  
Kyle squeezes me tighter.  
“Well now your my big dumb boyfriend now whenever you say shit like that now it feels different”  
I laugh at him.  
“Anyways we should head back you wanna hang out after school”  
Kyle nods in agreement  
“My house or-“  
Kyle cuts me off.  
“Mine obviously dumbass”  
Kyle laughs and leans in for another kiss, that stupid bastard kissing me all the time. We walk back to the cafeteria holding hands and after school we hang out at his house.... some things happened as well.

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna originally write kyle declining kenny and make this shit sad but i decided to be nice


End file.
